1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to a closure locking device which is intended to prevent movement of a gate or door from a closed position to the open position except by an authorized person or persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The subject matter of this invention will be discussed in conjunction with gates with it being understood that it is applicable to other types of closures such as doors. Electrically operated gates have long been known. These gates are commonly used in conjunction with fences or walls and are intended to prevent access of unauthorized individuals through the wall or fence.
When the gate is in its closed position, it is desirable to lock the gate so as to make it impossible or exceedingly difficult for a human to manually open the gate in order to gain entry. It has been common in the past to employ various types of electromechanical locking devices to achieve this gate locking feature. These electromechanical devices are reasonably complicated, expensive and do at times fail which require maintenance and/or replacement.